Monkey On Your Smurf
"Monkey On Your Smurf" is a story set in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This was one of the first EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories Vic George has written that follow the events of the novel. Plot Summary It is the day that Handy Smurf shows Empath the new and improved version of Clockwork Smurf, which he created from salvaged parts of the original after it was destroyed by lightning. One of the notable new features of this Clockwork Smurf was his full-speech capability; the other was a nozzle built into his hat from which he could squirt water out like a fire hose and even dispense brewed sarsaparilla soup. However, as Handy is busy testing out all the new features of the improved Clockwork Smurf, Empath and Smurfette have been sneaking around the village in private romantic rendezvous, Papa Smurf started getting painful headaches and becoming rather irritable, and the other Smurfs are slowly mutating into other forms, with Hefty suffering instant advanced aging. This eventually catches the attention of Empath, Papa Smurf, and Polaris, with the two telepaths discovering that there is a mysterious red dot implanted inside every Smurf that may be the cause for the mutations and strange behaviors. Even more disturbing is when Polaris discovers that Clockwork Smurf has seen invisible monkey beings riding around on the Smurfs, studying them with scientific equipment. By using a potion that counteracts a cloaking field that makes the monkey beings invisible, Clockwork Smurf exposes one of them to Papa Smurf, who then has all of them exposed and captured for questions. The monkey beings call themselves the Chimpanzians, who claim to be using the probes for scientific research, but Papa Smurf tells them that what they're doing is wrong and that they are to end their "research" immediately. The Chimpanzian leader, Gorillian, refuses to do so at first, saying that he is able to terminate all the subjects at once for their refusal to cooperate. However, when Papa Smurf threatens to destroy the entire village along with the Chimpanzians if they do not stop with their research and actually attempts to make good on the threat, Gorillian buckles under the pressure and turns over control of the research to Papa Smurf, who then stops the village from being destroyed just in time. (In actuality, though, Empath and Polaris were creating a miniature earthquake effect in secret to make it look like it was all Papa Smurf's work, and they also were behind blocking the Chimpanzians' control over their subjects.) At the end of the story, the Chimpanzians helped restore the Smurfs back to normal, with Empath and Smurfette's behavior also back to normal (though they wonder if there was really anything of themselves that they felt whenever they were together like that), and Handy sends Clockwork Smurf back to King Gerard after he is satisfied with all the test results. Notes * This is the story in which Handy first appears in the blue overalls of his comic book counterpart. It is also the first story in which Clockwork has the appearance and form of his comic book counterpart. * The story may be referencing the cartoon show episode "Clockwork's Powerplay", except that here in the universe of the EMPATH story series, Clockwork Smurf was destroyed and took about a year and a half to be rebuilt in his new form, resembling that of his comic book counterpart. Title Translations * French: Les singes invisibles ("The Invisible Monkeys") * Spanish: Los monos invisibles * German: Die unsichtbaren Affen * Italian: Le scimmie invisibili * Dutch: De onzichtbare apen The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 Songs * "Mr. Roboto" Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Clockwork Smurf - AT&T Natural Voices * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Vanity - Mark Meer * Jokey - Max Cassella * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Category: Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises